Dane Oneshots
by Mist2393
Summary: All my Dane-verse one-shots, mostly fluff with maybe one or two more angsty stories...Rating is K for now, though individual chapters may have higher ratings.
1. Nightmares

******I know I should be working on the sequel to "The Servant" but I keep getting inspiration for Dane-verse stories. This happens about a month or two after "Arriving Home" and is just a fluffy scene with the family. I have some other ideas for Dane-verse stuff, so expect some more of that. We could all use some fluff right now anyway. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I feel like a horrible person saying I own a child, and yet Dane is the only thing from this I own. And the plot, I suppose.  
**

**Nightmares III**

Nikola and Helen were lying curled up together in their bed. Nikola was leaning against the headboard, a book in his hand as he read silently. Helen was sleeping with her back pressed against him, and he stroked her hair idly with his free hand. Dane was sleeping down the hall, his room being between theirs and Henry's. Suddenly, Nikola heard their four-year-old son crying, and glanced at the clock. At one in the morning, these tears could only mean the boy had had another nightmare. Next to him, Helen opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. The door opened slightly, and they could just make out Dane peering around the door cautiously.

"What is it, son?" Nikola questioned while Helen still struggled to wake up.

"I had a bad dream," Dane admitted, his big eyes still full of tears.

"Come here," Helen instructed, patting the bed next to her. Dane walked over and climbed up, moving to sit in between his parents.

"What did you dream about?" inquired Nikola, wrapping an arm around the boy. Dane turned grey eyes towards his father.

"It was when you were gone. And…and when Mommy found you, you didn't love me anymore," he explained, tears beginning to fall again. Nikola frowned as he lifted Dane up into his lap, cupping the boy's face and using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Hey, moj mali genije, I will always love you," he assured his son, holding his gaze.

"But Tata, what if…what if you forget me?" the four-year-old asked, eyes still full of worry. Nikola took Dane's small hand in his own.

"Even if I forget. Because love is in here" – Nikola held the child's hand to his chest, allowing Dane to feel Nikola's heartbeat – "And memory is here." Nikola leaned forward and kissed Dane's forehead, and the boy giggled. "So even if my head forgets you, my heart will always remember you." Nikola pulled Dane closer, so his head was leaning against his father's chest. Helen, who had been sitting on her side of the bed watching the exchange with a smile, moved forward, kissing Dane's head gently. Dane turned to face his mother.

"Will you always love me, Mommy?" he asked, causing Helen to smile.

"Of course I will, Dane," she promised, wrapping an arm around his back.

"Would you like to stay with us tonight?" inquired Nikola gently. Dane looked from his mother to his father with wide, grey eyes.

"Yeah!" he finally replied, nodding excitedly. Nikola and Helen moved so they were lying under the covers, their son tucked between them.

~End~

**Moj mali genije - My little genius**


	2. Circuits

**So, I've turned this into a series of one-shots. This one's rather short, but it's been bothering me since yesterday, so I had to write it. Mostly Nikola and Dane. Most of my Dane-verse fics have been rather Nikola-centric, so the next one will either be Helen-centric or Dane and Henry bonding. Anway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: still not mine.  
**

**PS - Dane is four in this one.  
**

**Circuits**

Helen stood in the doorway of Nikola's lab, watching as the Father taught his son how to build a basic circuit. He had one hand wrapped around Dane's, guiding the child through attaching a wire to a light switch. Once it was attached, Nikola pulled Dane away from the wires in front of them, holding him tightly to his side as he reached forward to flip the switch. A series of lights in front of them lit up, and Dane's eyes widened.

"Tata look! It worked!" he exclaimed, pointing excitedly.

"Of course it did, moj mali genije," Nikola replied, chuckling. He scooped up the boy into his arms and Dane wrapped his arms around Nikola's neck, grinning.

"Did you do this when you were my age?" he questioned, leaning as far back as Nikola would let him.

"No. We didn't have these things when I was growing up," Nikola responded. "I used to make things with my mother, though." Nikola looked away thoughtfully and only then noticed that Helen was still in the doorway. Dane followed his gaze, and his grin widened when he saw his mother. He struggled to get down, and Nikola set him on the ground. As soon as Dane was free, he ran over to Helen and hugged her legs.

"Mommy, look what I made!" he demanded, pointing at the light bulbs, which were still glowing. Helen smiled at her son.

"I see. Did you have fun?" she inquired, kneeling so she could look her child in the eyes.

"Uh-huh. Tata said that when I'm older I can work with him." Dane nodded vigorously, his eyes eager. Helen glanced up at Nikola, an eyebrow raised.

"Much older," he promised.

"He said I have to be old enough to see over the table first," Dane added, pointing towards Nikola's lab table. Helen stood again, and Nikola walked over to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well come on you two, it's time for dinner," she told them, turning to leave. Nikola lifted Dane into his arms and followed, stopping by the bathroom to wash their hands.


	3. Missing

******This one is set three or four days after Nikola went missing, so Dane is three. Dane attempts to comfort his mother, and finds the dove that later is given to Nikola. Also, Will makes an appearance because I realized he needs to show up at one point since he does live there. This may or may not make sense if you haven't read my Niagara Falls trilogy, I don't know because all of this is just kinda swirling in my head at this point. Anyway, I'll have another one-shot either tonight or tomorrow, and then I am forcing myself to work on the sequel to "The Servant". Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: Really, I don't think I've managed to buy this in the last day, so yeah. Not mine. Dane is, and the bird and the flowers and the plot. But sadly I do not own Helen, Nikola, or Henry.  
**

**Missing**

Helen and Henry were in Henry's lab, watching as the computer ran another scan, when Will led Dane in. The three-year-old had tears in his eyes, and as soon as he saw Helen he ran to her. She picked him up, cradling his head on her shoulder and shot a questioning look at Will.

"He over-heard me talking to one of the search teams," Will explained. Helen squeezed Dane gently, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Mommy, where is Tata?" Dane inquired, lifting his head up slightly. Helen swallowed past the lump in her throat as she sat down on her couch, holding her son tightly.

"He's just had to go away for a little while, sweetie. He'll be back soon," she promised, smiling at the child.

"When is 'e gonna be 'ome?" he asked.

"Soon. Henry and I will keep you so busy that you won't even notice he's gone." Helen glanced at Henry over Dane's head, and the HAP nodded and stepped forward.

"Hey Dane, do you want to go see the birds?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Birdies!" Dane exclaimed, hopping off his mother's lap and taking his brother's hand. Henry led the boy out into the gardens, which was one of his favorite places. He dragged Henry over to the patch of morning glories that had been planted in honor of Ashley. Dane loved the flowers, especially after being told that Ashley had loved them. He shoved his nose into one of the flowers as he had seen his mother do so many times. Pulling back, he turned his grey eyes up to meet Henry's gaze.

"Can I 'ave a flower to give to Mommy?" he inquired hopefully, causing Henry to chuckle.

"How about we go see the birds, and then you can pick out a whole bunch of flowers for the Doc?" Henry suggested.

"Okay!" Dane nodded, following Henry to Nikola's pigeon coop. Dane gasped when he saw a mourning dove sitting on a perch next to the coop. "Heny, look!" He pointed, and Henry smiled.

"I see it," he responded. Dane walked forward cautiously, as though afraid he would scare the bird away. The bird cocked its head in curiosity as it watched the boy, but seemed to be relatively unafraid, only moving when Dane reached out a hand to touch it. Dane turned to Henry again.

"Can we keep it? It can be a pesent for Tata." Dane picked up some bird seed off the ground and moved towards the bird again, holding his hand out. The bird hopped over slowly before Dane dumped his handful on the ground.

"Sure we can," Henry promised him, nodding. They spent another ten minutes with the birds before turning to leave.

"I wanna get Mommy some flowers," Dane pressed, tugging on Henry's arm.

"Alright, Dane. Go ahead and pick some out." Dane grinned and walked over to the patch of snapdragons, his father's favorite flowers, and Henry gently cut some off for him. They did the same with the ragweed that grew next to the snapdragons, and finally picked some morning glories. Henry handed the bouquet to Dane, who carried it carefully as they returned to Helen's office. By this time, they had been gone for almost an hour, and Helen was behind her desk typing.

"Mommy, I got you a pesent!" the boy exclaimed, running over to stand next to Helen's chair. She looked down, taking in the bouquet in his hands.

"Thank you, sweetheart. What are these for?" she asked, lifting Dane and the flowers into her lap.

"You were sad, Mommy. An' Tata said that…that mommies love flowers." Dane nodded as he held out the flowers again. Helen took them in her free hand and set them on the desk so she could wrap her son in a tighter hug. She kissed his forehead as she tried to fight back tears.

"I do love them, Dane. Thank you." She pulled Dane closer, and he snuggled against her, smiling. Suddenly, he pulled back again.

"Oh, oh, and, and I found a pesent for Tata. It's a birdie!" he exclaimed, grinning. Helen laughed, placing another kiss on Dane's forehead.

"I'm sure he'll love it," she said, smiling. Dane leaned against his mother again, and within minutes was asleep, clinging to her shirt tightly.


	4. Names

******This is my last one before going back to work on my Servant sequel. Mostly because I really only have an idea for one more and I have no idea how to write it, so yeah. If anyone has a prompt for me to write with Dane, drop me a review or a PM and let me know and I'll see what I can do. **

**Dane asks where his name comes from, leading to Nikola being comforted by both Dane and Helen. I threw in a cute hubby/wife scene at the end because those two don't interact enough anymore. Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. At all.  
**

**Names**

The three Tesla-Magnuses (because Helen had refused to drop her name and Nikola had wanted some sense of unity) were sitting in the library, in front of the fireplace, late one night. Dane was on the floor drawing a picture of one of the abnormals. Nikola sat in a stiff, wingback chair that was such a throw-back that it could only have come from Helen's childhood. He had a tablet on his lap, working on a design he and Henry were building together. Across from him, Helen sat on a loveseat, reading an old, leather bound book, no doubt also straight from Victorian England.

Dane suddenly stood up and walked over to his father, climbing onto his lap without warning. Nikola instantly wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer so he wouldn't fall.

"Can I help you, moj mali genije?" he questioned gently.

"How did you and Mommy pick my name?" the boy inquired, glancing between Nikola and Helen curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Nikola asked as he turned Dane so they were facing each other.

"There are little baby birdies in the garden, an' I wanna name them. An' I assed Sally, but she said it is hard for mommies and daddies an' that I should as' you how you picked my name." The boy grabbed on to Nikola's shirt, staring up at him with big, grey eyes. Nikola and Helen both chuckled at their son's eagerness.

"We named you after my big brother," Nikola finally said, running a hand through Dane's hair. "He was a genius, and an amazing brother." Nikola swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. It had been a while since he'd thought about his childhood, or anything from before he'd met Helen, really.

"Where'd he go?" Dane asked, sensing his father's sadness.

"He…he died when I was very young." The two parents had long ago agreed never to hide things like death from Dane, and he already knew that Ashley had died. Dane reached up to place a hand on Nikola's face, something he had learned from Helen when Nikola had returned a year ago.

"Does that mean you don't get to see him again, like Ashley?" he asked, glancing back at his mother.

"Yes, it does," Nikola replied, nodding. He quickly gave his son a small smile before pulling him closer so the boy's head was against his chest. "But Mommy and I have you now, so we're not sad anymore." Upon hearing this, Dane pulled back slightly and made to stand up, balancing on Nikola's legs while Nikola wrapped his hands around the boy's waist. Dane wrapped his arms around Nikola's neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I don' want you to be sad, Tata. If…if my name makes you sad, you don' have to call me it anymore," he remarked, his eyes filling with tears. Nikola's own eyes widened, and he glanced at Helen, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, no, no, no. Shush now. Your name doesn't make me sad. Don't even think that," he soothed, rubbing a hand up and down Dane's back. Dane stayed in Nikola's arms for almost two hours, until he finally fell asleep, and Nikola and Helen put him gently in his bed and tucked him in. They walked back to their room, and once they were in bed, Helen held Nikola close. The vampire had been working hard to hide it from their son, but talking about his brother had been difficult. Curled up in his wife's arms, he finally allowed himself to cry, and Helen gently rubbed his back.

"Are you alright, dear?" Helen asked, cradling his head.

"I – I'll be fine, ljubav. It's just been a while since I've thought about my childhood," Nikola replied, pulling himself closer to Helen. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep, and even well after they'd drifted off.


	5. Claws and Fangs

******New installment that I've been working on all day because Tumblr kept distracting me. Anyway, Dane finds out he's a vampire, and gets a little scared (understandably so). Nikola and Helen comfort him. In the next one, Dane will get a sister. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Sanctuary. Stop asking already ;p  
**

**Claws and Fangs**

Nikola and Helen were in the library at midnight, Helen reading silently while Nikola sat across from her, drinking a glass of wine and watching her. It was nearly midnight when Nikola's sensitive hearing picked up cries from Dane's bedroom, punctuated occasionally by screams of terror.

"Dane!" he exclaimed, jumping up. Without explaining his outburst to his wife, he ran from the room, Helen struggling to follow behind him. He burst into his son's room, where the boy was sitting on the bed staring at his hands. From each of his fingers grew long claws, and when he turned to face his parents, his eyes were jet black.

"Tata, wha's happ'ning?" Dane asked, his voice deeper than usual. Nikola sat down next to Dane on the bed, taking the boy's tiny hands in his own.

"This is not something to be afraid of, moj mali genije," he said gently. Helen walked over and joined them, wrapping an arm around Dane's shoulders.

"This is a beautiful thing, sweetie," she assured him, kissing his head. "We've been wondering if this would happen."

"Bu' Mommy, no one else looks 'ike t'is," Dane responded, his black eyes wide with fear. Nikola stood, smiling at his child gently. He vamped out, causing Dane to let out a squeak of surprise.

"See mališa? We're the same," Nikola said, sitting down again. Dane reached out and stroked one of his father's claws, then stroked his own.

"I hung'y," Dane complained suddenly, looking up at his parents hopefully, who glanced at each other.

"I'll go get the medicine," Helen announced, getting up and leaving, the sound of her heels clacking on the floor drifting away. Nikola embraced his child tightly. Helen walked back in a few minutes later, carrying a small glass of a reddish liquid. She sat down in front of Dane, stroking a bit of his blonde hair out of his face.

"Wha's tha'?" the boy questioned, pointing at the liquid.

"You are part of an ancient race known as _Sanguine vampiris_. The vampires," Nikola told him quietly.

"Like in Dacla?" Dane asked, furrowing his brow.

"Kind of," Helen began, chuckling. "We've a lot to teach you, but not now. For now, this medicine will help you control your changes. And then you need to go back to sleep." She handed him the cup, and with her help he drank it, making a face as he swallowed.

"Tha's icky!" he exclaimed, glaring at his mother accusingly.

"We know. I've been taking it for over a hundred years." Nikola made a face as he looked down at his son, whose eyes widened in amazement.

"A hun'red? Tha's foreber!" Dane gasped, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Perhaps for you it is." Helen chuckled and stood, making to leave. Nikola dropped a kiss on Dane's head then followed Helen, though they stopped when Dane let out a whimper.

"Mommy, you stay 'ere tonigh'?" he asked, his voice pleading. Helen smiled, pecked Nikola on the lips, then walked back over to the bed and gently tucked Dane in.

"Of course I will, sweetie," she promised, kissing his forehead. She moved to lie next to him, wrapping her arms around his tiny body.

"Laku noć," Nikola said quietly as he turned off the lights and closed the door as he left. Dane snuggled against his mother's chest, his head buried in the crook of her neck. Helen tightened her hold, and soon they were both fast asleep.


End file.
